What Could Have Happened
by Osuka
Summary: What could have happened if Prozen hadn't attacked the soldiers headed to the Wind Colony? Would Raven and Van still be enemies or could they have become friends, if given the chance?
1. Default Chapter

This is based mostly on a dream I had. It answered some questions I had. What would have happened to Raven had Prozen not attacked while Dan was bringing him to the Wind Colony? Would he and Van grown up to be enemies if Raven was given a chance to meet Van after his parents were killed? 

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I in no way am expecting or making any money off of this. So please don't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan Flyheight glanced at the little raven-haired boy sitting next to him. The little boy sat in his seat, not moving, not talking; the sound of his breathing was the only thing that let Dan know he was still alive. Dan reached over and placed his hand on the boy's head. He got no response. Not like he expected he'd get one. After what this little boy went through, Dan expected it be a while before he started talking again. But maybe after the boy meets Dan's hyper little son Van, he'd start talking again. His beeping monitor drew his attention away from the little boy. The face of one of the many soldiers accompanying him back to the Wind Colony appeared on screen.

"Crenel Flyheight?"(don't know if he's really a crenel)

"Yes?"

"Sir, I would like to inform you that we will be arriving in the Wind Colony in just a matter of minutes."

"Thank-you. Is that all?"

"No sir. May I ask what do you do want us to do with the organoid capsule once we've arrived?"

"Put is somewhere safe and out of the open. We'll start work on it in a week."

"A week, sir?"

"It'll give everyone a chance to relax before we get back to work. I also need to help the boy get use to life again."

"Ah sir, might I suggest you give the boy a name?"

"I suppose you're right. I can't very well keep calling him boy and he's not going to tell me his name anytime soon." Dan lightly ran his hand through the boy's raven hair. "Raven."

"Sir?"

"Until he tells me otherwise we will call him Raven." The soldier smiled, nodded, and saluted before signing off. 

"......and then we'll go swimming, and hover boarding, and after that I can show you my favorite papaya tree, and....." Little Van Flyheight rambled on and on about all the cool stuff he and his new friend would do. It was the mourning after Dan had brought Raven home with him. Van had been asleep by the time they got home, so he had only met Raven a few hours ago. The Flyheight family, including Raven, were currently eating breakfast. Van was seated next to Raven, telling him all kinds of fun stuff that they could do. Raven simply sat still, staring at his food. Every once in a while he would slowly pick up his spoon and place some food in his mouth. "Hurry and eat. We won't get to do half the things I told you about if you don't hurry up." Van frowned when he noticed that there wasn't a change in Raven's eating rate. "What's the matter? Do you need help?"(that wasn't meant as an insult. Van is honestly asking Raven if he wants Van to help him eat faster.) Not waiting and also knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Van reached out towards Raven. However before he could touch Raven, Maria grabbed his hand.

"Stop Van, leave Raven alone. He'll come on his own when he's ready." Van didn't really know what his sister meant. But if his Dad didn't say anything, which meant he agreed with what she said, then Maria must be right. So the best thing to do was to listen to what she said.

One week later and Dan has to get back to work on the organoid they found. The only bad thing about that was that he couldn't be at home as much as he had for the past week. Raven still needs to be helped. His condition hadn't changed much since they found him. Dan hadn't expected Raven to be talking or anything in only a week, but he had hope that he's respond more to things. Dan wasn't worried though. There still was plenty of time to get Raven back to normal. And he was approving. Slowly but surly.

Five months latter, Raven's condition has taken a drastic change. The organoid, if you're wondering, is still being study. They still debating on rather or not they should open it. "Hey Dad!" Two small heads poked through Dan's bedroom door. "Can Raven and I go exploring by our self today?" 

"You'll go regardless of what I say. Why are you bothering to ask?" Van looked over to Raven, as if asking him if he knew the answer. Raven just shrugged his shoulders. 

"We'll get back to you on that." Van pulled his head back through the door and left, but Raven stayed.

"Do you have something you want to ask me Raven?" Raven nodded his head. "Well what's on you're mind?" Raven wringed out his shirt and kicked at the ground before he walked fully into Dan's room and spoke.

"Are you going to send me away now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm all better now and you don't have to help me anymore."

"Do you want me to send you away, Raven?" Raven rapidly shook his head no. "Then I won't send you away. As long as you want to stay you are welcomed to." Raven smiled, quickly hugged Dan's leg, and then bolted out the door after Van.

"I think Dad was saying we can't go exploring by our self yet. So what do you want to do instead?" Van asked. Raven placed his finger to his chin and began to think it over. He smiled when an idea hit him.

"Let's go swimming. We haven't done that in a while." Van begin to tremble with excitement before he exploded and said,

"Swimming it is then!" Van grabbed the doorknob(they were by a door) and opened the door. He bowed and said in a very deep and very bad English accent, "After you." Raven giggled (try to imagine that. you can't, can you?) when he caught on. He bowed too and said in the same deep, bad, English accent,

"No, I insist after you."

"No, no, I insist after you." Van countered.

"No, no, no. _I_ insist af...."

"What are you two doing?" Van and Raven looked behind them to see Maria standing behind them. They looked back at each other and grinned. They both grabbed Maria's arms and shove her outside saying, "After her." They walked out the door after her. Once outside, Van locked the door and then he and Raven ran as far away from the house as they could get. It took a while for what they did to sink into Maria's brain, but once it did, "Van! Raven! Come back here!" When she saw that they had no intention on coming back she turned towards the door and began pounding on it. "Dad! They locked me out of the house again!"

Van peddled backwards while he floated in the water. "Do you think we'll get in trouble for that?" Raven finished folding his clothes. He dived into the water and when he resurfaced.

"Don't we always?" It wasn't meant as a question but Van nodded his head anyway.

"Hey Raven can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How come you were like that?"

"Like what?"

"All quite and not moving." Raven didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure if telling Van would be a good idea. But then again Van was his friend, so he could tell him.

"My parents died."

"What?!"

"I saw them get killed and then it attacked me, but it didn't kill me." Raven was talking barely above a whisper. His face was blank as he stared at the water, his face damp with a mixture of lake water and tears.(I suck at describing) 

"Well if you saw who killed them we can tell my Dad and he'll catch the guy! And then we'll make 'em pay for what they did to you!" Van proclaimed.

"Nobody would believe me if I told them."

"Why not?!"

"Because a zoid was the one who killed my parents. It was a red zoid, it hatched out of this oval thing my Dad called a capsule and then it attacked them." Raven was in a full-blown cry now and this made Van feel bad. He only wanted to know why Raven acted like an empty shell when they met, not to make him cry. Van needed a quick way to cheer Raven up. But another thing came to Van's mind. He remembered Raven telling him that he didn't like zoids. Raven never told Van why, but Van wonder if this was the reason for his hatred for zoids. But that wasn't important right now.

"Well I guess now we know we have something more in common."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, see my mom died too."

"Did you see her get killed?"

"No. I think I killed her. But if I did, I didn't mean to. Dad said that she died giving birth to me and that it wasn't my fault. But he's my Dad and dads are supposed to say things like that. So I don't know if it's true." Van felt even worse now. He was trying to make Raven feel better. He had only managed to dig up bad memories for Raven and himself. 

Raven glanced at Van when he noticed the usually talkative boy become strangely quite. Raven knew Van was trying to cheer him up by telling him of his own mother's death. Too bad it only bummed both of them out more. So now it was up to Raven to keep the swim trip from becoming a disaster. He looked around franticly for something to use, but he only saw water. That'll have to do. Raven pulled his arm back and then slapped the water as hard as he could. A mini tidal wave leaped forward, splashing Van. Van let out a squeak of surprised just before he was splashed again. "Water fight!" Raven yelled. Van laughed and then splashed Raven back.

Two giggling, soaking wet little boys walked or shall we say stumbled their way back home. Van had his arm slung over Raven shoulder and was leaning on him. Raven not bothering to support them, stumble under the weight. Thus making them both stumble around like a couple of drunks. As for them be soaking wet, well their poor clothes were left at the mercy of stray water during their water fight.

"Raven you're my very best friend." Van suddenly said.

"And you're mine too Van."

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

"Yeah, forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R please and thank-you. 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to give continuing this a try and I'd like to thank my reviewers. All six of them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Snip. Snip. Snip. The scissors went as raven locks of hair fell into the sink. "Done." Fourteen year old Raven Flyheight ran a hand through his now short hair and placed the scissors on the counter. The haircut didn't look better, but it didn't look worse either. It just suited him. 

"Raven! Hey Raven where are you?" Raven ran to his brother's call. He stopped just in time to avoid getting tackled. 

"Nice try Van." He said as he watched his little brother crash into the wall from the momentum of his missed tackle. Raven and Van weren't really brothers, Raven was adopted. With him being the adopted brother it was really impossible to know who was the oldest, but Raven was more mature so he was considered older.

"One of these days I'm going to-What did you do?!"

"You mean my hair. I cut it. People do that." Van's hands drifted to the tuff of hair at the back of his neck. What reason could anyone have to cut their hair?

"Why?"

"Just felt like it." He helped his brother to his feet and led him down the hallway. "Did you call me for any real reason?" Van scratched the side of his head, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face.

"Uh.. Oh yeah. Some guy from the army wants to talk to you. What was his name?" Raven chuckled.

"Don't strain yourself." Van chose to ignore that.

"Major Richard Flowers."

"Flowers? That can't be right." If it was Raven felt sorry for the poor guy. That was one weird last name.

"You got any idea why that Flowers guy wants to talk to you?" Van tossed another papaya down to his brother from his perch in the tree. Raven caught the fruit effortlessly and threw it into the growing pile. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Dad. We'd all have to know then, right? I wonder when he's coming back? Do you know when he's-"

"Van, if you want me to answer your questions you're going to have to stop talking."

"Oh. Sorry." Van waited for Raven to answer. 

"....." And waited. "....." And waited. "......" Until he got tired of waiting.

"So!"

"So what are you going to do today? You know while I'm talking to Major Flowers." Van chucked a papaya at Raven's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You changed the subject!"

"If you don't know. I don't know." Van swung down from the tree. They had enough papayas. "So what do you plan to do?" His little brother's mood instantly brightened.

"I was going to go explore the ruins. We've nearly picked it clean, but there are still some places we haven't been in. If I find anything cool I'll let you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll end it here and hopefully I can get chapter 3 out soon. R&R

Van- "While exploring the ruins I find this awesome zoid and weird girl who apparently doesn't remember anything. And what does Major Flowers want with Raven? Something about the capsule, he wants Raven to have it? That can't be right."


End file.
